Kingdom Dance
by Momoska
Summary: Anna and Elsa spends time in Arendelle, finally together after the great thaw. Anna tries to get rid of her sister's fears and teaches her how to dance. Based on the track 'Kingdom Dance' by Alan Menken. Contains minor Elsanna. Oneshot.


**Please be aware that I translated at late night and english isn't my first language, so there'll be many, many mistakes. I hope that they don't bother too much and you are able to enjoy the story.**

* * *

The day had gone nicely. The sun shine from beautiful, clear blue sky and summer's warmth caressed the pleased crowd. The people of Arendelle were happy for other reasons too than just a beautiful day, because after a long time they had a chance to see their valued Queen. Elsa had left the castle along with her sister and walked on the town's roads exploring the attractions and bringing back memories. They had walked together in the town last time when they were only a childs and even then their tours happened in the large garden of castle. Anna was more out-going person, she had been like that all her life, and now, when she got her dear big sister on her side, she was happier than ever. Sisters had walked almost all day hands linked together, Anna jumping on her place and pulling Elsa after her. The Queen's amused laughter and smile had received the attention of town folks and the little fear that they had towards their icy Queen was swept away. Elsa's attention was however entirely focused on the redhead, and she followed her like a goat on the leash. Anna pointed the showcases of the town's shops and decorations that were hanged on the streets honoring the summer. Elsa followed more peasefully and more dignifiedly her sister's eagerness, sometimes joining it with a happy laughter. She pointed at the little chocolate shop that was hiding in the shadows of the alley and sisters used almost an hour just drooling the samples in the showcase. Elsa promised to Anna that she would ask the staff of the castle to pay a visit in the shop later. The midday sun shine mercilessy and Anna was getting tired after all of her rampage. She pulled Elsa with her to the harbour and sat on the edge of the wharf. Cool, salty seawind tousled the redhead's hair and she close her eyes with relish. Elsa watched how her sister waved her legs above the clear water. The Queen sat with straight back, hands on her lap and she watched to the wide sea, which opened after the fjord. Anna quickly glanced to her sister.

''Well... was this a bad idea?'' she asked and the dark blue eyes darted to her. After a while Elsa smirked and shrugged her shoulder.

''It wasn't'', she answered while looking back to the sea, ''I could say that this was a magnificent idea.''

''Okay! You should listen to me more often'', Anna said and nudged her sister with her elbow. She still holded her hand around her sister's arm and gently smoothed the thin layer of cloth between her fingers and Elsa's skin. The redhead glanced over her shoulder to the town's crowd and when people waved at her, she waved back.

''It looks like the citizens have overcome their fears towards you'', she said turning to look back Elsa, ''Now they will see that their Queen is just an ordinary girl.'' Elsa's sharp look made the redhead to purse up her lips.

''In the good way ordinary'', she stated and the Queen smiled. Her dark blue eyes darkened slowly and worry flashed through Anna's face.

''What is wrong?'' she asked, ''You are awfully quiet.'' Elsa took a deep breath and gazed her reflexion in the water surface.

''Yes... but what if it happens again?'' she asked and Anna could hear the fear in her voice, ''Are they on my side, if I'll loose control of my powers again?'' Anna bite her lower lip worried. She was highly aware about her sister's dark side, which hounded her especially during nights. Just last night Anna had to shake Elsa to awake, because her sister was screaming because of fear and she had frozen the entire room. She had cried against the redhead and told her how afraid she was. Anna had assured that those were only a nightmares. Still something inside the Queen didn't let her think that she was safe now. Anna sighted sadly and pulled her sister to hug. Elsa's other arm wrapped weakly around her and for a little while sisters just holded each other. Anna gave a gentle kiss on the Queen's forehead.

''Don't be afraid'', she whispered, ''Whatever is going to happen, I'll be here. I'll always be right here.'' The redhead felt how the Queen relaxed and the grip of the icy fingers was warming up. Anna leaned further from her sister, whose eyes were shimmering with tears. She pulled herself back together pretty quickly, nodded to her sister and let her to wipe the corners of her eyes.

''Thank you'', Elsa whispered, ''I know that.'' Anna answered to the Queen's smile and stood up.

''Let's not snivel, your highness!'' she said with cheering voice, ''It's like I could hear the music from the town's square. The crowd is more than likely starting the dances. What do you say if we go and show how the royal sister dance?'' Elsa started to laugh and with a help of her little sister she stoop up too, leaving behind the fear hanging in her reflexion. Elsa pulled Anna on her side and walked with her towards the music, which filled the summer air with magic and happiness.

* * *

The town's folk were suprised when the Snow Queen occurred in the dances and for a moment Elsa looked to them with fearful eyes. It was only a moment, because Anna pulled her with her towards the center of the town's square and a happy music continued without any interruptions. People greeted Elsa with respect without any doubts, which made Elsa grow more brave. She smiled frankly, when she saw Anna dancing with a young man around the town's square. She laughted, when Anna was hoarding the chocolates from a little stall and was almost arrested because of that. She almost glowed when children gathered around her and asked from her could she show her powers. Elsa glanced uncertainly to Anna and the redhead gave her an engouraging nod. A careful smile spread on the big sister's face when she waved her hands alternately and the fountains in town's square turned into beautifully sculpted ice. She waved her left hand and beafitully glimmering snowflakes landed on little girls hairs. She waved her right hand and an enormous snowpile occurred on the town's square so the little boys could play with the snow. Elsa was beaming with happiness and her smile didn't go unnoticed from anyone, especially not from Anna. Even though the redhead had to climb on the roof of the house (because of the angry chocolate vendor), she couldn't unsee her sister's happiness and how she enjoyed the attention. Elsa decorated the houses and the jambs with a little icy patterns and at the same time thin layer of ice was spreading to the town's square under her feet. The town's folks thronged around their Queen and praised her talents. They wondered why the Queen had concealed her powers for so long and Elsa thought that herself too. She didn't answered the questions, but she stated that she was happy to be able to show her wonders to others. Anna jumped down from the roof, grapped onto a lamppost and landed on the side of her big sister. She catched Elsa's arm and walked alongside of her. She was so proud seeing that the Queen was blissful. They walked past the town's square and Anna remained still when she saw dancing partners. The violin music was cheery and upbeated and the redhead couldn't help than ran among the people to dance. Elsa stayed aside watching her sister and she couldn't remove her eyes from her. Anna had the most beautiful smile on her face, her legs flailed with the melody and her hairs escaped from her braids, but she didn't care. Elsa watched her sister's blissful face and sighted. She found her sister really adorable when she was this happy and she wondered why she had concealed herself from the redhead for so long. Anna was so beautiful, so cute, so irresistible... Elsa couldn't help but admire her sister's way to jump into the situations and take them over as if she had started them. Elsa blushed and she had to lower her eyes to her hands, but she smiled happily. The Queen woke when she felt a grip on her wrist. Anna had grapped her and pulled the Queen with her to the town's square.

''Bu- But Anna! I don't dance!'' Elsa yelped suprised, when Anna placed her hand on Elsa's hip and hold the Queen's cold hand on her another hand. The redhead raised her eyebrow significantly.

''Now you'll dance'', she stated. The Queen glanced nerviously to the town's folks, but she couldn't hear nothing more than cheering. She turned her dark blue eyes to Anna, who started to lead her snow queen with the music around the town's square. Elsa had forgotten how strong her sister could be. She didn't have a chance to break the girl's grip, but... did she even wanted to? Elsa surrended to Anna and let her to lead her. She placed her hand on Anna's shoulder and kept her nervous eyes in the girl's sky blue eyes. Anna was so determined, so caring, so calming... Elsa couldn't fear at all, and she let herself to enjoy the music and the movements created by her legs. It didn't took long from her to take up the melody and she was able to keep up with Anna's jumpy steps. The tempo was speeding up and Elsa bite her lip following half of the time Anna's legs and the other half her little sister's eyes. The redhead took care of her sister, keeping her in the rythm and when the music culminated, the girls landed back on the planet earth. Anna paused her steps, and she felt her body pressing against her sisters slender figure, while the crowd was cheering all around them. Sisters could see only each other, gazing into the other's eyes. The summer sun and the swirls of the dance had brought the sweat on both girl's skin, but their eyes were shimmering with happiness and joy. Elsa's smile was almost as wide as Anna's and the Queen's eyes glanced her sister's red lips. Anna felt the same; she just wanted to kiss her big sister so badly, but she knew they couldn't do it in the crowd. Instead she pulled away from Elsa and raised their connected hands above her head.

''Ladies and gentlemen! The Queen has taken her first steps on the dance floor!'' Anna announced loudly and she could hear the cheering getting louder. Elsa watched the people with widened, confused eyes, until she relaxed a bit. She allowed herself even laugh with town's folks and waved her hand playfully, when a snowball hit her sister in the face. The amused ''Hey''-shout escaped from the redhead's lips and nearest people laughted even harder. Sisters kept their hands connected, when they pushed themselves through the crowd to the edge of the town's square. They sat down on the bench side by side and Anna turned her eyes to her big sister breathing heavily.

''That was fun!'' she stated, ''You are natural in dancing.''

''I guess so... I wonder why I haven't tried it earlier'', Elsa answered while looking in to the dance floor with dreamy eyes. New dance had begun and she listened the music. Anna bit her lower lip. She knew exactly why Elsa didn't dance. She feared people's touch, she was afraid that she could freeze someone by accident. The redhead couldn't help but blush when she looked down on their connected hands. It meaned so much to her that Elsa was able to touch her without any fear and that Elsa let her touch herself so easily. The Queen turned her dark blue eyes to her sister.

''Thank you'', she said, ''I had so much fun.'' Anna nodded.

''I'm happy for that'', she stated with a big smile on her face.

''I wouldn't be able to do this without you'', Elsa continued, ''Without you I would certainly locked myself into the study and read some boring letters.'' Anna gave a laugh to Elsa's eye rolling. She knew that studying and contracts were really important to the Queen, but the big sister was able to joke about them. Anna leaned towards Elsa and pressed her head against the big sister's shoulder. Elsa gave a quick kiss on her little sister's blazing red hair, before she placed her cheek against her sister's forehead. Sisters watched quietly the dancing ceremonies and the warmth spread all over Anna's body. She didn't knew how this day would end, but it had so promising start that nothing could ruin it. She gently squeezed Elsa's fingers and the Queen answered by smoothing the redhead's palm with her thumb.


End file.
